


be mine

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “watch, Tobio: it’s really good. are you watching?”on the screen, the main character is confessing her love while standing in the rain—a typically-cliché romantic scene. this is why Kageyama can never get into romantic movies: they‘re way too cheesy. a confession should be more like… “be mine forever.”— a kagehina one-shot





	be mine

It‘s rare for the two of them to have a day off from practice, and rarer still for there to be nothing else to do on that day. After waking up before dawn—conditioned after years of early-morning practices—Kageyama gets to just lay in bed and watch Hinata sleep, until the rising sun dusts the bedroom floor in hazy golden streaks.

He‘s so beautiful and serene in sleep, like a fallen angel. Kageyama stares at the red thread linking their wrists together, brushing his fingertips carefully across Hinata’s forehead. He still can’t believe his luck: finding his soulmate so easily, that is. It still feels like a dream sometimes—and now they have a whole day all to themselves… What will they even do with all that free time?

“Are you watching me sleep again?” Hinata mumbles, cracking open one eye to squint at him drowsily. “I told you a dozen times already how creepy that is, Tobio.”

“You’re cute when you sleep,” Kageyama protests. “You drool. How am I supposed to help it?” He dodges the pillow aimed at his face, catching Hinata in a hug. “We have the whole day together, so I want to spend it without taking my eyes off of you. Is that so bad?”

“You’re so  _embarrassing_ ,” Hinata mumbles, but he doesn’t really seem to mind all that much. “What did you want to do today?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Kageyama pulls him closer, burying his face in his hair. “Sometimes just doing that is great.”

“If I do nothing, I feel like I’ll be bored,” Hinata murmurs into his chest. “What about  _next_  to nothing—like a movie marathon?”

“Anything you want, Shouyou.” Kageyama would be content just sleeping the rest of the day, as long as Hinata is with him. But they do get up, migrating into the living room to reluctantly start the day. Kageyama makes hot chocolate—because Hinata won’t drink coffee—while the redhead puts together a list of movies to watch. Kageyama was a bit against a movie marathon at first, but snuggling with Hinata on the couch for hours on end seems pretty damn good after some reflection.

“Here.” He hands. him the mug of cocoa and settles on the couch, watching Hinata load a disk into the DVD player. “What did you pick?”

“You’ll see,” Hinata winks, retreating to the couch and expertly snaking between Kageyama’s arms. “It’s this American movie Yacchan told me about. It’s really good.”

The beginning credits start, but Kageyama pays more attention to Hinata than to the movie. He‘s watching it with as much concentration as he would an opposing team’s blockers in a match. Cute…

“This is my favorite part!” He tugs on Kageyama’s sweatshirt sleeve. “Watch, Tobio: it’s really good. Are you watching?”

On the screen, the main character is confessing her love while standing in the rain—a typically-cliché romantic scene. This is why Kageyama can never get into romantic movies: they‘re way too cheesy. A confession should be more like… “Be mine forever.”

“Huh?” Hinata glances at him in confusion. “Tobio?”

“Shouyou.” He takes Hinata’s hands, doing his best to mirror the positions of the couple on the screen. “Please… be mine. Let me be yours.” He raises Hinata’s hand to his lips to kiss his fingertips. “Be the love of my life.”

“W… what?” Hinata’s face explodes in a blush. Dammit, he was so cute. Kageyama wants to tease him a little. “Hey, what are you saying so suddenly…”

“She didn’t confess properly,” Kageyama says, releasing him and turning back to the movie. “I knew I could do better—and  _I_  didn’t even have a dramatic atmosphere. American movies are a little disappointing.”

“ _You_ —“ Hinata unexpectedly grabs him by the collar and forces his face back around. “You can’t say that to me and then just go back to watching the movie!” he fumes. “Jerk!”

“Oh yeah?” Kageyama moves closer, until he’s almost on top of him. “What do you want me to do, then?” He’s being mean now, but it’s impossible not to. “You have to use your words, Shouyou.”

“Ugh…” Hinata hides his face with a frustrated groan. “I really can’t stand you right now.” He’s blushing so hard that his ears are bright red. “But… I wanted to say that I’m… already yours, so…” He trails off, smacking his forehead against Kageyama’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me say any more…”

 _This dumbass…_ Kageyama pulls Hinata closer, basking in the warmth and familiarity of him. He really is lucky. “I love you, idiot.”

“I love you, too.” Hinata pushes him back so they’re eye-to-eye. “And just so you know; you’re mine forever, too,” he declares. “You’re my soulmate, after all.”

“Of course.” Kageyama presses their foreheads together gently, smiling against Hinata’s lips. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
